monster_battles_tcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
= What is this Game? = This is a turn-based card game where players fight against the AI or other players. The goal is to get the opponent's health to zero before yours. There are many different kinds of cards you can use to accomplish victory. The game depends on Strategy, you can only have twenty cards in a deck, and Luck, the five cards drawn each turn is entirely random. It is possible to keep drawing the same card, or to never draw a card for an entire match. Card Information Turn by Turn There are four phases to a player's turn; * Draw Phase ** You will draw up to five cards at random from your deck. When this is done, the turn automatically moves to Play Phase. Certain skills will be activated at this time. (Poison abilities is a significant one) * Play Phase ** You can play as many cards as your AP allows. In a normal turn, you have two AP. Most cards require one AP to play. Most skills will be activated during the play phase. When you have no AP or cannot make any plays, click on Fight to proceed to Attack Phase. (During PvP, you will only have sixty seconds in Play Phase before it automatically enters Attack Phase) * Attack Phase ** All monsters on your side of the field will now attack. They MUST attack, even if it means certain defeat. If there is a opposing monster in the same lane as one of your monsters, then they exchange attacks and their defenses is reduced by that much. If there is no opposing monster, your monster will attack the player directly. Certain skills are activated during combat. When all three lanes complete their attack, End Phase automatically begins. * End Phase ** Certain skills are activated at this time. Your turn automatically ends and your opponent's turn begins and will enter Draw Phase. Affinities To explain affinities, first note that all monsters are of a certain element. There are 9 elements in total; mystic, fire, water, electric, earth, plant, wind, dragon, and mech. Every element is strong versus one other element, weak versus one other element, and neutral towards the other seven. Following is a list of the elements along with their strengths+weaknesses: * Mystic: Strong vs dragon, weak vs mech. * Fire: Strong vs plant, weak vs water. * Water: Strong vs fire, weak vs plant. * Electric: Strong vs wind, weak vs earth. * Earth: Strong vs electric, weak vs wind. * Plant: Strong vs water, weak vs fire. * Wind: Strong vs earth, weak vs electric. * Dragon: Strong vs mech, weak vs mystic. * Mech: Strong vs mystic, weak vs dragon. Affinities only trigger when a monster fights another monster it is strong/weak against. If a monster is strong against its opponent it deals 4 extra damage and receives 4 less damage. If a monster is weak it deals 4 less damage and receives 4 unavoidable damage (barring some special cases). Note that affinity damage modification is a special case and is not the same as giving both monsters +-4 attack. This can lead to some unexpected interactions with other abilities. Following is a list of such interactions: * Sharpshooting: Affinity damage is applied after the initial combat round. So for example an 8/6 water sharpshooter (crocky) versus a 16/10 fire monster (bushi) will result in both creatures being defeated rather than crocky winning and being uninjured (crocky deals 8 sharpshooting+4 affinity damage, bushi deals 12 damage after affinity). On the other hand a 16/14 water sharpshooter (evolved crocky) versus a 6/6 plant monster (monwid) results in crocky still receiving 4 damage (crocky deal 12 sharpshooting damage after affinity which is enough to defeat monwid but still takes 4 damage due to weakness). * Savage: Affinity damage is not applied to the savage ability. For example a 12/12 dragon with savage (rokuon) attacking an 8/12 mech (ro-1) will not deal 4 damage to the enemy trainer. * Sky diver/grand sky diver: Affinity damage is not doubled/tripled for wind monsters attacking earth monsters, however affinity damage is reduced by 2/3 times for wind monsters attacking electric monsters. For example the 4/12 grand sky diver (birdytri) will deal 16 (12 grand sky diver+4 affinity) damage rather than 24 damage to an earth creature when attacking. However an evolved birdytri (8/18) attacking an electric creature will only deal 12 damage (8-4=4 damage once affinity is applied, then 4*3=12 from grand sky diver). -----Order of effects (work in progress)----- poison, then giru nightshift poison, then hardened shell wears off hardened shell wears off, then grenaton activates poisoned darts (map ability), then pan snorkeling (map ability), then giru nightshift